El amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: ¿que es peor que encontrarte en la carcel, por haber matado a tu esposa, a tu "mejor amigo" y a la criatura que aun no nacia,que pensabas que era tu hijo? pero amigos tengo mis razones y aca se las explico. les explico porque yo,me converti en asesino.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi gran amor y mi mejor Amigo**

De la creadora de Princess Vampire, Traicion tras comara, Una niña ect, Llega

Mi gran amor y mi mejor amigo

Soy Jacob Black tengo treinta y dos años, y soy un exitoso abogado de Los Ángeles, ¿casado? Por suerte si, con Bella Swan, mejor conocida como Lady gaga una de las mejores cantantes de la década (bella es Lady gaga xD) ¿Por qué Lady Gaga? Pues así la nombro nuestro gran amigo Edward Cullen, que es Actor, cuando Bella dejo de actuar para cantar, tenemos una hija de cinco años, Renesmee Black Swan, prácticamente era una bella en miniatura, solo que tenía cabello cobrizo, pero dicen que es por la extraña combinación de mi familia, pues mi padre era moreno pelinegro como yo, y mi madre era rubia, y ahora, que es castaña, se que es complicado pero eso nos explicó Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward, y como un tio para mí,

…

Estaba llegando a mi mansión, con una semana de anticipado, ya que había salido a Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo, pero termine una semana antes, y al ser mi propio jefe, decidi pasar esa semana con el gran amor de mi vida y mi hija, y tal vez se nos una mi mejor amigo, Edward,

Al estacionarme en la cochera vi mi reloj, marcaba las 1:30 Pm, lo que significaba que mi pequeña Nessie estaba en la guardería, pero mi amada estaba en la casa, había un auto extraño alado del convertible negro con dorado , un Volvo Negro, pero no le tome importancia pues bella vive comprando coches nuevos.

En el camino que recorrí desde la cochera hasta mi habitación, me encontré con varios empleados del aseo, y mucamas, pero lo que más me desconcertó fue lo que había en su mirada, terror, asombro y ¿lastima? A si me vieron todos, Menos Leah, que me vio con amor, alegría y asombro, no era un secreto que ella estaba enamorada de mí, y al verla enterarse casi la bota de la casa, pero yo ayude diciéndole que tenía deudas, cosa que me mando a dormir al Sofá por más de un mes

Al llegar al tercer piso, las habitaciones, me encontré a dos empleadas del aseo, escuchando a través de la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Qué creen que hacen? –las regañe y ella me vieron con lastima y temor, las iba a reprender mas, pero se escucharon .. ¿Gemidos? Desde la habitación, lo primero que pensé fue que algún empleado se había metido a nuestra habitación y tenía sexo en ella, pues era la mejor habitación, junto con la de Nessie y la de Edward (ya que abecés se quedaba a dormir ahí cuando se pasaban de copas) de la casa,

-Ohhhh AHHH, ¡oh por dios! –escuche en grito de mi.. Esposa

-Bellaaa –Escuche un grito masculino, entre en la habitación y vi a través de las cortinas trasparentes, de la cama, a … al amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo.. teniendo sexo..

-Edw….Edwaaaard –gimió Bella

-Beeeellaa- Gimió Edward, y ahí entendí que estaban en la sima, ese simple pensamiento causo que una lagrima se deslizara por mi ojo izquierdo

Y otra siguió esa al ver como mi mejor "amigo" acariciaba a la que era la mujer de mi vida, para hacerme notar cerré la puerta de golpe, haciendo un fuerte ruido, ellos saltaron sorprendidos y me vieron con terror en los ojos

-Jacob…no es lo que parece –dijo la estúpida

-¿No es lo que parece? –grite- ¿estoy loco? ¿no esta el amor de mi vida acostándose con mi mejor amigo en ¡mi cama!

-Jacob… yo –trato de decir Edward

-¿Desde cuándo?- interrumpí

-Jake.. –comenzó bella

-¡Desde cuando!

-Siete años –me contesto Edward

¿Siete años? Tanto tiempo me han visto la cara de estúpido –les grite y Bella bajo la cabeza y Edward la abrazo protectoramente… y ahí entendí.. Siete años.. Mi hija tiene cinco.. y tiene cabello como Edward.. Cobrizo.. Carlisle me mintió.. Todos lo hicieron

-Renesmee no es mi hija-dije más como afirmación que como pregunta, bella iba a responder pero Edward se adelanto

-No, Nessie es mi hija- afirmo el

-Los odio –dijo mientras sacaba mi pistola de mi chaqueta, la cual solo la llevaba por seguridad, y le apunte a Edward

-Jake ¡NO! –grito bella cuando apreté el gatillo y ella bloqueo la bala.. Con su cuerpo, matándola en el instante

-¡BELLAAA!- grito Edward- ¡Maldito infeliz! –me grito Edward

-Tranquilo, tú la seguirás- dije y le dispare tres veces a la cabeza. Su cuerpo cayo sobre el de la zorra..

El amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo…

….

Jacob fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza por asesinato triple, ya que bella estaba embarazada, otra vez con un hijo de Edward, Renesmee se quedó a vivir con Carlisle y Esme, padres de Edward, ya que todos ellos sabían de la relación de Edward y bella

_**FIN xD**_

_**Se me ocurrio al escuchar Uno y uno es igual a tres, pronto llegara un Rosalie/Emmett/Bella xD**_


	2. notita especial para Anonimo

Notita (mas abajo puse en comentario que me dejaron, en negrina para que sepan el porque de esta nota)

Para el comentario de "Anonimo" me gustaria decir que siento mucho tu comentario, pero en realidad… ni me interesa, sabes es mi problema como terminen MIS historias, y si no te gusta, haya tu :D yo estoy feliz con mi trabajo, y ¿Quién diablos te crees? ¿Stephanie Meyer? Cariño aunquesea da la cara, y deja de ocultarte tras un "Anonimo" ¿acaso no tienes agallas? Sabes, en vez de hacerme pasar un mal rato, o sentir vergüenza, me da risa tu comentario como dije antes

"Mis historias las termino como YO quiera" ¿no te gusta? Pues lastima, vete a leer otra donde tu cabecita pueda entenderla, y que sea una historia patetica con todo color de rosas, porque cariño historias como estas suceden. Sal de tu mundo de burbujitas, mira el periodico cada dia pasan estos casos, es problema tuyo si note gusta.. :D las criticas que recibimos los autores nos sirven para mejorar, pero las de las personas que dan la cara. No una gallina como tu.

Yo estoy siendo muy… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿gentil? Si, dejemoslo en gentil, al responderte en una nota (ya que no diste la cara para responderte en un PM) a los insultos que has puesto en tu comentario, pero ¿sabes algo? La proxima vez, no seas gallina y no te escondas bajo las faldas de "tu mami"yo seguire escribiendo, COMO SE ME DE LA GANA, ya que yo no cobro por escribir.

Enserio,lo que molesta no es la critica, todos debemos saber aceptar las criticas, lo que me molesta son tus intentos de insultos. Y que no des la cara. ¿tienes miedo? No soy de las que reciben una critica, y se ponen a insultar a diestra y siniestra, mas bien nisiquiera estoy molesta, ando escribiendo esto para pasar el rato.

¿para que te escondes de tras de un anonimo? Creo saber quien eres, o si no eres esa persona seguro eres amig de esa persona.

Pero enserio ¡da la cara! Es ridiculo ver, una critica con por nombre un "Anonimo" enserio :D que triste por ti, encambio yo, seguire escribiendo sin tomaren cuenta tu critica grosera. Si eres valiente da la cara querid, ni que fuera a morder.

Para mis lectores que no entienden esta nota, aca abajo les dejo la critica que "Anonimo" me ha dejado

**From: ANONIMO ()**

"QUE TE PASA?

QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA O ERES ESTUPIDA?

COMO PUEDES HACER UN FINAL ASI DE ESPANTOSO?

Y LO Q ES PEOR HICISTE QUEDAR A BELLA COMO

UNA ZORRRRAAAA!

Y AL FINAL MATAS A TODO MUNDO INCLUYENDO A

UN BEBE Q NI SIQUIERA HABIA NACIDO!

Y DEJANDO A LA POBRE NESSIE SIN PADRES!

PUES MIRA... ESPERO Q TE METAS UN PINCHE PEDAZO

DE MIERDA EN LA CABEZA...

PUDRETE ESTUPIDA"

Hasta donde yo tengo entendido. Mi historia esta en "Drama/tragedia" ademas, NO ME DA LA GANA METERME UN PINCHE PEDAZO DE MIERDA EN LA CABEZA, pero gracias por la sugerencia.

:D con cariño Roxeth (anteriormente: roxa cullen hale, roxa riddle d malfoy, roxa cullen d malfoy ect xD)


End file.
